Tiny Beach
This Map is one of the Vacation Locations you are able to travel to in the Tiny Farm game. The other Maps are the Toy Village Secret Valley Tiny Zoo Tiny Farm On The Beach Cost: 75,000 or 125 The Tiny Beach is the first vacation location you can purchase. WARNING: It appears your vacation is going to cost quite a bit. Tiny Beach House You have a separate beach home here that can be upgraded. You can also choose to set the beach map as your main map on the beach home's menu. This means that whenever you start the game you will first see the Tiny Beach and so will your neighbors when they visit. Like your Tiny Farm, you start with the house on the beach, and like the farm house, each time you upgrade your Tiny Beach home, its appearance changes. You also gain more space along the beach and in the water. Both environments are useful as you advance in the game. Upgrade with Bells can be done at any level. Animal Storage Cost: 1,000 The Animal Storage is, as in other maps, a useful tool to store excess animals and move animals between maps.. This is the only way to move animals between locations once they are placed on the map. Tiny Beach Animal Certification When the Tiny Beach is unlocked, it has the standard six animal slots, and just like on the farm, certificates can be purchased with Gold (but are locked by level), or may be purchased with Bells. Buying one type does not effect the pricing of the other. Fourteen (14) certificates are available to be purchased with gold, and another ??? are available with bells. WARNING: 'Beach Animal Certificates are expensive and become more expensive each time. Boats Boats are the equivalent of fields on the Tiny Beach, but unlike the fields, the boats can be upgraded. Upgrading boats increases the value of the fish you are catching by a multiplier of X2 to X4. The boats also allow a player to fish for more advanced sea life, which take longer to catch but are worth more gold and experience overall. To upgrade regular boats with gold, a player must reach specific levels depending on the first, second or third boat. Upgrading with bells can happen at any level. There are two types of boats: Fishing Boats and Luxurious Boats. Initially, Fishing Boats are only able to fish for Jacopever and Flatfish. The first upgrade unlocks Cutlassfish, the second unlocks Blowfish, and the final unlocks Octopus. The Luxurious Boats allow a player to catch the same fish as the Fishing Boats, but they also unlock new fish. Luxurious Boats begin with Sea Horses and Squid. The first upgrade unlock Flying Fish, the second unlocks Stingrays, and the final unlocks Black Swordfish. Upon placing the boats, a "hook" bubble appears over the boat. Select the bubble and a window will appear at the bottom of the screen. The first part of the pop-up window displays about the boat and has a blue Upgrade button. Press this button and follow the windows to upgrade the boats. The rest of the window may be used to select a fish. Choose the type of fish to purchase it. A new upgrade in 2014 allows a player to automatically have ALL of your boats catch the same fish or just that one boat. 'Boat 1 Cost: 25,000 The first boat unlocks at Level 30, and like other "buildings" the appearance of the boat changes as it is upgraded. 'Boat 2' Cost: '' 50,000 Unlocks at Level 34. 'Boat 3' ''Cost: 75,000 Unlocks at Level 38. 'Luxurious Boat 1' Cost: 50 Unlocks at level 30. 'Luxurious Boat 2' Cost: '' 50 Unlocks at Level 40. 'Ghost Ship' ''Cost: Reward for completing the Pirate Animals Collection Currently, the Ghost Ship only allows you to fish for two creatures: the Ghost Footballfish and the Ghost Squid. It cannot be upgraded (yet?). The rewards for the Ghost Ship fish may be seen below. Along with the Ghost Ship, collecting all 5 Pirate Animals earns you 300 and 3000. 'Pirate Ship' Cost: Reward for completing the First Tier Pirate Animals The Pirate Ship functions more like the Food Factory on the main farm, producing 250 every six hours. It cannot be upgraded (yet?). Along with the Pirate Ship, collecting the first 3 Pirate Animals earns you 300 and 3000. 'Fish' When you upgrade a boat, it not only unlocks new fish, but the yield is multiplied by the level of the boat. So the Octopus on a Level 1 boat earns you 870 gold and 190 experience, BUT on a Level 4 boat, you earn 3480 gold and 760 experience! PERK: The cost of fishing for a given type of fish NEVER CHANGES. You pay 580 gold for the Octopus whether it's a Level 1 boat or a Level 4! 'Fishing Boat Fish' 'Luxurious Fishing Boat Fish' 'Ghost Ship Fish' *Yield and profit were calculated from a level 1 Boat for all fish 'Resource Producing Beach Fish' Like the Gingerbread Santa and Cupcake House produced by Santa's Magic Sock or like regular farm buildings such as the Food Factory or Windmills, the Tiny Beach allows you to have fish in the water that produce gold or experience points. The fish may only be placed in the water, which requires you to enlarge the size of your Tiny Beach as you obtain more fish. Most fish can be obtained by reaching a mastery level of 5 after fishing for them on the boats. Each time you harvest your fish, you earn 1 mastery point toward increasing that fish's level. The Fishing Boats help you earn the Jacopever, the Flatfish, the Cutlassfish, the Blowfish, and the Octopus. The Luxurious Boats help you earn the Squid, the Sea Horse, the Flying Fish, the Stingray, and the Black Swordfish. You may only acquire ONE of each of these fish to place in the water. The fish obtained from the boats are also part of two special collections in your Collection Book. The Beginner Fisherman includes the five fish from the Fishing Boats, and you are rewarded with a pink Pearl Oyster when you have all five. The Advanced Fisherman includes the five new fish from the Luxurious boats, and you are rewarded with the red Footballfish when they are complete. The Pearl Oyster is only decoration and does not produce gold or experience, but the Footballfish does! In the Tiny Beach Store, you can purchase other types of fish (or rather three fish and one sea mammal). You may purchase up to five Anemone and Blue Tang fish using gold, and up to five Whales and Sharks using bells. Anemone and Blue Tang fish may only be purchased at specific levels, but Whales and Sharks may be purchased at any time. In the summer of 2013, Tiny Farm held an event where you could fish for five types of Shad (Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Sky Blue). Upon achieving mastery level 5 for each fish, you were awarded that color of Shad. When you had mastered all five Shad, you recieved a Croaker fish. These fish are also in the Collecton Book under the title: Fishing Season. The event is now over and it is unknown if they will be available again. In July of 2014, Tiny Farm held another event (Aloha Animals) where you could fish for Sea Bream (an orange fish). It cost the farmer 140 Gold, and you earned 615 Gold and 135 Experience for each harvest. The reward for reaching Level 5 was a Sea Bream you could add to your fish collection. Statistics on the Sea Bream are included in the graph below. 'Beach Buildings' While most of the items you can purchase for your Tiny Beach are decoration, there are two buildings that can be purchased in your store that will produce gold. 'Small Ice Cream Bar' Cost: '' 120,000 The Small Ice Cream Bar produces 465 every 7 hours. There is only ONE available to purchase in your store. 'Ice Cream Store' ''Cost: 175 The Ice Cream Store produces 500 every 5 hours. There are FIVE available to purchase in your store. Category:Vacation locations